


The Essence of Love

by TheLovelyLady



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLady/pseuds/TheLovelyLady
Summary: Lili challenges Asuka to yet another match. Only this time, the winner gets to order the loser to do one thing! When Lili wins, Asuka braces herself for whatever hellish order that Lili can come up with... but to her surprise, Lili’s order is something completely out of left field. Pairing is (obviously) Asuka/Lili.





	1. A Sunset on the Beginning

** The Essence of Love**

**Author: **The Lovely Lady

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** Explicit for (future) explicit sexual content, language, and all that jazz.

**Timeline:** Some time in between Tekken 6 and 7. Or maybe during 7. Feel free to place this fanfic wherever you think is best.

**Synopsis:** Lili challenges Asuka to yet another match. Only this time, the winner gets to order the loser to do one thing! When Lili wins, Asuka braces herself for whatever hellish order that Lili can come up with... but to her surprise, Lili’s order is something completely out of left field. Pairing is (obviously) Asuka/Lili.

**Author’s Notes: **Greetings and salutations! I’ve been reading fanfics and such for a long time now but have yet to contribute. Here’s my take on what I think is a pretty interesting painting, Lili/Asuka. (Or Asuka/Lili, whatever catches your fancy.) Asuka is a very headstrong girl and pairing her up with Lili (who is by all standards very quirky) makes for an interesting pairing that is both delicious and nutritious to the reader’s soul. …Or something like that. In any case, I like to get really wordy with things, and not to mention there’s going to eventually be some crazy-ass smut in this fanfiction, so buckle up and get ready to rock.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Tekken_ or any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I profit from this work of fiction. My purpose in writing this fanfiction is that of philosophical fulfillment: I write, therefore I am.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Sunset on the Beginning**

** _An amber-lit school courtyard: moments after a furious brawl_ **

She couldn’t believe it.

Asuka Kazama was bruised, beaten, and flat on her back in the courtyard in front of her school. Above her, an amber sunset drifted lazily west. Below her, tiny rocks and pebbles uncomfortably pushed against her school uniform, and the rough asphalt served as a not-so-suitable bed for the beaten fighter. In front of her, a blonde, blue-eyed _idiotic _girl stood, mid-spin and mid-chuckle.

“My oh my… it seems as though the indomitable Asuka Kazama has finally met her match!” Lili Rochefort sang out, all while spinning like a top. Her signature white clothing made her look like a tornado. “Strength and power can only get you so far, my dear Asuka! What you lack is technique… or better yet, finesse.”

“Yeah yeah.” Asuka muttered grimly, slowly getting to her feet. “Save the lecture for someone who cares, bimbo.”

Once Asuka had finally gotten her two feet planted firmly underneath her, she mentally inspected her wounds. Her elbows were slightly scraped, and various bumps and bruises covered her arms and legs. Most notable (and painful) however, was a painful bruise at her mid-section, courtesy of an ironclad kick that Lili managed to slip between her defenses. She made a mental note to brush up on her defensive skills back at her family’s dojo.

As Asuka dusted herself off and inwardly chastised herself, Lili was a few feet in front of her, twirling and chuckling to herself, immensely enjoying her win against her sworn rival. Ever since the Monaco blonde had met the Japanese brunette, her one and only goal was to best Asuka in battle. In secret, she used to take to the streets around her mansion (often at times far past her curfew) to do battle with various hoodlums and delinquents. There was no real reason as to why she did it, no ultimate goal. Lili just wanted to do something that didn’t involve “lady-like teachings” and “education designed to further the betterment of a young lady in a post-modern world,” as her butler, Sebastian so eloquently put it.

When she discovered street fighting, her relatively mediocre life suddenly exploded into a new and exciting world that Lili was more than happy to partake in. However, after a few months of sneaking away at unholy hours and dishing out “justice” upon those who did scandalous things in the middle of the night, Lili realized that there were only so many ways that you could kick a hoodlum’s face in before it became monotonous. What she wanted, what she needed, was something (or someone) to challenge her, to push her to her limits...

And luckily for her, she found exactly that in Asuka Kazama. The brunette was the complete opposite of Lili, brash, unlady-like, and rough around the edges. But most importantly, she was a spectacular fighter with a 38-0 win/loss rate against Lili.

Though in hindsight… there were a few matches that had some outside interference, such as the time Ling Xiaoyu and her friend (or was it pet?) Panda slammed headfirst into Lili’s limousine, interrupting what was shaping up to be a sensational match… Or when the twin-sister assassins began demolishing the downtown mall in an explosive battle just as Lili ambushed an unsuspecting Asuka at the food court.

In any case, an official tally could be decided upon later. What mattered now, was that Lili had finally bested Asuka in a no-holds barred match.

…And that victory also came with a sweet bonus.

“Now then, Asuka. I have bested you in single combat. I assume you remember what the terms of this battle were?” Lili asked before finishing her elated twirling with a dramatic flourish.

“The winner gets to order the loser to do one thing, and it can be whatever the winner pleases,” Asuka gritted out between clenched teeth. Of all the matches she could have lost, why did it have to be_ this_ one? Lili was an enigma to Asuka. Whatever harebrained scheme the blue-eyed blonde was cooking up in that insane head of hers could only mean trouble for Asuka.

Asuka crossed her arms and gave Lili a hard look. “Hmpf. You kicked my ass, fair and square. I’ll do whatever dumbass order that you want me to do. Hurry up and tell me what it is so that I can go home and shower already.”

On the word _shower_, Lili narrowed her eyes and a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

“Oh, that will be quite alright, Asuka. In fact, it would be best if you _didn’t _shower.”

“Excuse me?”

“My order to you, Asuka Kazama, is a very simple one. You will allow me to _sniff _ you!”

Lili punctuated each word of the last sentence with a variety of poses, the last one involving her resting the back of one hand on her slightly tilted back forehead in a resting motion, with the other hand stretched out, pointing directly at Asuka. Lili had excelled in theater as a child and loved to incorporate all kinds of dynamic poses when dealing with Asuka for a bit of “dramatic flair.”

Asuka was caught off-guard at Lili’s order. Her tightly crossed arms had fallen to her sides, and her mouth was slightly agape. She had expected something more along the lines of “We will battle each other to the death!” or “You will act as my servant for the rest of school year!” But this… this was unexpected, to say the least. After the initial shock wore off, Asuka’s brain kicked into overdrive.

_What’s her angle? She wants to SNIFF me? What is she, some kind of lost dog? Though… I guess she’s more of a mischievous cat, now that I think about it. I’m all sweaty and dirty from our battle just now- is she planning on humiliating me further? I knew I should have stayed home today, there was something off when I woke up this morning-_

Unnoticed by Asuka, Lili was slowly approaching her, amused and intrigued at the variety of expressions that were flitting on and off her opponent’s face at an increasing rate. It reminded her of one of those things that her father liked to play with in those “casinos…” A slot-machine, Lili finally remembered. And much like her father did during their trip to the High Roller’s Club a few months ago, she too, had won the jackpot.

“I assure you, I have no nefarious intentions,” Lili explained as she came to a stop in front of the bewildered brunette.  
  
“My father’s company is currently looking to break into the perfume market. However, instead of creating the usual high-cost, exotic smelling perfume that can only be afforded by those in the higher class, I’ve decided that we should instead create a fragrance that is both affordable and attractive to the _bourgeois.” _Lili gave a slight chuckle, barely hiding it behind the back of her right hand.

“At my suggestion, Father put me in charge of the entire project. I knew that before any kind of formulating could begin, we needed to know what the average female citizen smelled like. Luckily for you, you’re the most average female I know, so- “

“Yeah. _Lucky_ me,” Asuka huffed out. “I get it. You challenged me to this high-stakes fight, hoping that you could beat me and then… sniff… me.” Asuka frowned as the absurdity of the situation began to fully hit her. Lili was definitely _unique_ in her mindset, but logically it made sense. That, or maybe Asuka had taken too many blows to the head, and was actually lying in a hospital bed somewhere, dazed and confused as her brain began to implode on itself.

Lili placed her hands on Asuka’s shoulders, dispelling any notion that this was some battle-damage induced fever dream.

“Now then Asuka. I hope you’re ready for my multiples of 2!” Lili began rapidly sniffing in sets of two, all while slowly approaching Asuka. A cat-like grin graced her features.

“W-wait! H-hang on!” Asuka pushed Lili off of her, a red blush highlighting her face. “C-can we go somewhere more private? I don’t want someone to get the wrong idea…” Lili slightly tilted her head, lost in thought. Asuka stood awkwardly in front of her, hands preoccupied with a loose thread on her sleeveless sweater.

“Hmm… it _would_ be best if we kept this as secretive as possible. Third-parties might get wind of this and attempt to get a head start in the perfume business…” Lili suddenly looked up, palming her right fist. “Alright then! Come Asuka! I know of the perfect place!” Lili grabbed Asuka’s hand and took off at a surprising speed.

“H-hang on you idiot! Where are we going?!” Asuka cried out to Lili, surprised and thrown off balance at the new-found horizontal movement.

Lili glanced back at Asuka, a radiant smile on her face. “A most beautiful yet secretive spot! Hurry along now!”

After a few minutes of running, the pair came to a stop at the top of a hill close to the school. A few cherry blossom trees stood near, accentuating a lone bench. In front of the bench was a couple of old guardrails and concrete poles. Past the guardrails was an impressive view of the city, now bathed in a wonderful amber glow from the setting sun.

Asuka grabbed onto the guardrail, taking in the view. “Wow… this view is breathtaking! You can see most of the city from here!” She turned back and stared in wonder at Lili. “How-“

“On my first day here my butler Sebastian took me on a limousine tour through the city,” Lili preemptively answered. She took a seat on the bench and smiled cutely at Asuka.  
  
“Ah… so your butler- “

“Not exactly. I found the tour to be rather boring, so I slipped away and took to exploring the streets on my own,” Lili’s cute smile had now morphed into the cat-like grin that Asuka had seen before.

“Sebastian was quite distraught when he realized that instead of me in the backseat, he had been talking to a sack of potatoes dressed in a white dress and blonde wig for the past 2 hours.” Lili crossed her legs and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. “When the sun started to set, I found this place completely by accident, originally looking for a place to spot my mansion so that I might get myself home before curfew.”

Asuka let out a hearty laugh. “Why am I not surprised? That sounds exactly like something you would do!” Asuka left the guardrail and took a seat next to Lili, still giggling at the idea of Lili’s fancy butler explaining and pointing out various points of interest in the city to a sack of potatoes.

Lili turned to face Asuka, legs uncrossed and face uncharacteristically serious. “I’ve never shown anyone this spot before. You’re the first, Asuka.”

Asuka blanched slightly at Lili’s quick change of demeanor. “T-thank you… I guess.”

“Not to worry. This will be our own little secret! A secret base, if you will, that only the two of us will know about!” A smile returned to Lili’s face as she raised her fist up to the sky, almost as if she was trying to summon angels to attack the beautiful city in front of her. Asuka began to roll her eyes at the theatrical showing, though quickly raised her fist as well when Lili looked over at her.

“S-secret base! W-Woohoo!” Asuka called out, inwardly cursing herself for getting caught in Lili’s flow.

“Now that that matter is settled, let’s- how you say? Get down to business?” Lili once again placed her hands on Asuka’s shoulders. The brunette shyly faced the blonde, a red blush once again forming on her cheeks.

“A-are you sure that you don’t want me to shower first? I-I’m pretty sweaty from the fight earlier… and not to mention all the running we did to get here- “

“It’s perfectly alright,” replied Lili. “In fact, all the better, as the perfume will be marketed to those who labor significantly more than the usual aristocrats. An added threshold of- “

“I get it, I get it already! Just… get it over with.” Asuka was positively burning, both from the absurdity of the situation and the blonde in front of her. Now that they were face to face, Asuka noticed just how blue Lili’s eyes were… and the realization of how _beautiful_ she thought Lili’s eyes were began to play havoc inside Asuka.

_Her eyes are really pretty huh? Kind of like blue gemstones…wait. Why the hell am I thinking about this? We’re both girls! And not to mention it’s Lili! The same dumbass girl who always chases after me, getting in my way and wreaking havoc! And not to mention-_

Unbeknownst to Asuka, Lili was going through a similar experience. Like Asuka, the blonde was first drawn in by the other girl’s eyes. However, unlike Asuka, Lili didn’t stop there. Her eyes roamed Asuka’s face, noting her cute nose and lips, her eyebrows…

_Those brown eyes are quite divine… I’ve never noticed them before! How very interesting! Though we might both be females, I find myself admiring her features… That sharp mouth of hers is accentuated by that cute little nose, and not to mention-_

Before Lili’s thoughts could fully take over her mind however, she gave her head a little shake. There would be plenty of time to ponder Asuka’s features later, she thought. Before anything else, came the mission. Or at least, that’s what the mean-looking bandana-wearing man always said in that little video game that Sebastian liked to play during his time off.

“Asuka? I’ll be starting,” Lili began slowly leaning into Asuka, her hands holding onto the brunette’s shoulders with a gentle, but firm grip.

“H-huh!? O-okay.” Asuka snapped out of her inner turmoil at Lili’s words. The problem she was facing now was where to look, as looking straight at Lili made things a bit too embarrassing for Asuka.

Unfortunately, due to Lili slowly but surely approaching her, most of Asuka’s view was taken up by the mischievous blonde herself. After a few seconds of frantic searching, Asuka settled upon looking at a point a good 10 inches above Lili’s left ear, craning her neck to look at the empty sky above.

As a consequence, Asuka exposed much of her neck to Lili during her evasive maneuver. After a few seconds of pondering, the blonde took Asuka’s craning as an invitation and slightly turned her head as she leaned inward, placing her nose right next to the brunette’s carotid artery.

Asuka closed her eyes in embarrassment as Lili slowly began to sniff. Unlike her rapid-fire two-shot sniffs from earlier, Lili now took in slow, deep sniffs. Asuka’s skin tingled each time Lili inhaled and exhaled, tickled by the air that the blonde was removing and replacing at an agonizing slow rate. This, in combination with her firmly shut eyes amplified Asuka’s perception of Lili’s actions ten- no, a _hundred-fold_. Pretty soon Asuka began letting out barely audible whimpers with each of Lili’s inhales. This continued on for a few more seconds before Asuka finally broke the silence.

“S-so what... what d-do you think? …Lili?” The blonde continued to smell her, oblivious to Asuka’s words. “Don’t just stay all quiet like that… it’s freaking me out! Hurry up and say something!”

“You… smell… wonderful,” Lili punctuated each word with a long, drawn out sniff. “There’s the smell of sweat and earth of course, but underneath that is a slight hint of jasmine, and something else… a combination of some sorts… I cannot describe it exactly, but to put it simply, it smells like… well, _you.”_

_“The jasmine must be the new shampoo and conditioner I bought,” _Asuka thought. She then mulled over the rest of Lili’s sentence. “I think I get what you mean… but do I really smell… wonderful?”

Lili hummed her approval before withdrawing from the frazzled brunette. “Most certainly. If I was to judge a personal smell contest, you would get full marks, and a nice little golden ribbon.”

Asuka, still burning red and more than a little frazzled, arched one of her eyebrows in response. “I-Is that so… well, the order’s complete now, so I’m gonna go home, shower, and forget this ever happened.”

As she stood up, the brunette’s mind was racing for what felt like the thousandth time today. The whole ordeal was still very weird to her, yet more pleasant than she expected (though she would never admit that to Lili.) There was also the fact that a few… _interesting_ notions about the idiotic blonde had entered her mind. Notions that Asuka was determined to never let see the light of day. A good, long bath and a full night’s rest would put her back to normal, she decided.

Before Asuka could begin her journey home, Lili twirled in front of her. Like Asuka, Lili’s mind was also going at a million miles an hour. Though in Lili’s case, her thoughts were more focused upon what minerals and extracts that when combined would make a pleasant smelling yet affordable perfume. Her thought process was in the middle of figuring out what ingredients would combine to form something that resembled Asuka’s natural scent when it hit her.

Her rather _interesting_ thoughts that had appeared during the pair’s mutual analysis of each other’s faces resurfaced from the deep recesses of her mind. Lili had never really been interested in anyone else’s life besides her own family (and butler.) Though now that she thought about it, ever since she declared Asuka her own personal rival, she had taken a slight interest to her as well. A kind of new feeling grasped Lili’s heart at that moment, something new and terrifying, yet somewhat welcome.

“I must thank you for your cooperation, Asuka Kazama,” Lili said before striking yet another dynamic pose. This time, she had one hand on her hip, with the other hand pointing straight at Asuka, all accompanied with a slight lean backward. “With the data that I have gathered today, our new line of perfume will surely become a best seller!” Lili’s lips had once again assumed the form of a cat-like grin, no doubt in part of the future profits she was now imaging gracing her father’s numerous bank accounts.

Asuka crossed her arms and frowned at her. “Yeah yeah. I hope it goes well for you or whatever, you dumb cat!” Upon uttering the word cat, Asuka froze up and covered her mouth. “I-I mean- “

“A cat? Are you referring to me?” Lili placed one finger on her chin and looked innocently at Asuka.

“I-It’s just that you always do that dumb smile whenever you get some kind of scheme going on in your head… and not to mention you’re always going around causing trouble… it just reminded me of a cat or something…” Asuka replied bashfully. She then clenched her fists and assumed a fighting stance, though her face was once again red. “Why, y-you got a problem with that?!”

“On the contrary, my dear Asuka. I quite like the little nickname that you’ve so elegantly bestowed upon me. As a thank you for your services today, you may refer to me as a cat whenever the mood strikes you!”

Lili smiled innocently and struck a pose. This time, her two hands were in front of her, imitating paws. One leg was placed slightly in front of the other, and bent at a slight angle. Asuka watched in disbelief as Lili let out a tiny “Meow~”

At this impressive(?) showing, Asuka stormed down the hill, muttering embarrassed little sentences under her breath. “How old does she think she is? Dumbass! Call her a cat, yeah right. Next time I’ll kick her ass, just you wait… I just want to go home and forget all about this!”

Lili waved goodbye from the top of the hill. “_Adieu_ Asuka! I shall let you know how the production goes!” Something that sounded between a grunt and a curse answered back at her.

Lili gave a cute chuckle as she looked out over the city. The sun had almost completely set, and streetlights were starting to come on. There was no more reason to go out and fight random thugs and hoodlums anymore. She had found something much more enriching and entertaining in Asuka Kazama, and today’s events had sparked something new inside of her.

This new feeling that she had towards Asuka was something foreign and exciting to Lili. She had no idea what it was, but decided that analysis of it could wait until later. Right now, she had a perfume to formulate. With renewed vigor, Lili whipped out her cellphone and called Sebastian.

“Sebastian, I am ready to go home now. Meet me at the bottom of the hill next to the school.”

“Certainly Milady. I trust that your research has yielded satisfactory results?”

“_More_ than satisfactory, Sebastian. Now enough talk, I must get home as quickly as possible. I have some hard work ahead of me.”

“Of course, Madam. I will be there posthaste.”

As Lili began her journey down the hill, she took one last look at the city, now gleaming with all manner of lights, giving off the impression of a vivid crystal. A cute smile graced the blonde’s features.

“Perhaps I should ask Sebastian to pick up some jasmine-scented candles?”

** _UNTIL THE NEXT DANCE…_ **


	2. Shaken, Not Stirred

** The Essence of Love **

**Author: **The Lovely Lady

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** Explicit for (future) explicit sexual content, language, and all that jazz.

**Timeline:** Some time in between Tekken 6 and 7. Or maybe during 7. Feel free to place this fanfic wherever you think is best.

**Synopsis:** Lili challenges Asuka to yet another match. Only this time, the winner gets to order the loser to do one thing! When Lili wins, Asuka braces herself for whatever hellish order that Lili can come up with... but to her surprise, Lili’s order is something completely out of left field. Pairing is (obviously) Asuka/Lili.

**Author’s Notes: **Here we are with Chapter 2! A sudden showdown yields unexpected results!? If I could draw, this would make a killing on Broadway! In any case, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Tekken_ or any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I profit from this work of fiction. My purpose in writing this fanfiction is that of philosophical fulfillment: I write, therefore I am.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shaken, Not Stirred**

** _The fountain in front of the Sea Horses Grand Hotel: a few hours before midnight_ **

The more things change, the more they stay the same.

The thought briefly crossed Asuka’s mind as she glared at the blonde in front of her. Asuka had just finished her usual night patrol, on the lookout for any hoodlums or thugs that might be looking for trouble. Of course, ever since she had started doing her “patrols,” crime in the area had become non-existent, as stories of a “beautiful yet angry tomboy who could kick your ass six ways from Sunday” began circulating amongst the local gang population.

Her night was relatively uneventful until she got to the end point of her journey, the electric fountain in front of the Sea Horses Grand Hotel. Originally, her first few patrols ended with a stop at a local fast-food joint near her neighborhood, a stroll through the public park, then a beeline for home. But after a particularly harrowing chase with a purse-snatcher, Asuka had stumbled upon the hotel and fountain.

Asuka really liked the look and feel of the area. The fountain was actually a flat, circular stone that was comprised of several automated geysers, all equipped with vibrant lights and beautiful pre-programmed shows. Around the fountain was a multitude of shops and cafés, all selling premium goods at premium prices. But at the forefront of it all was the Sea Horses Grand Hotel, a multi-story hotel equipped with an underground parking structure, a small yet popular casino, and a fancy restaurant that supposedly served a secret “_Magnum”_ cocktail.

Usually, at the end of a long patrol, Asuka would sit at one of the various cafés that circled the fountain, order a cup of Camille tea, and watch as the geysers shot colorful bursts of water high into the sky. In fact, she was crossing through the middle of the circular fountain after just enjoying a spectacular show, when a flash of white and blonde stopped her in her tracks.

Lili, as per usual, had ambushed her and now the beautiful fountain would soon turn into a violent battleground of blue and white. Asuka took up a fighting stance and glared at the blonde. A few days had passed since Lili had shown her the secret spot on top of the hill and… _smelled_ her (and told her that she was going to make a perfume based on her scent!), but the brunette was still a bit weirded out by the whole experience. All sorts of thoughts and questions had floated through her head during their time apart, and Asuka tried her hardest to forget the incident ever happened.

Lili, on the other hand, had only one thing on her mind: Asuka Kazama. When she arrived home, the blonde began formulating the perfume for her father’s company, trying to recreate Asuka’s unique scent. However, as the days went by, she found herself thinking up other scent-based applications for Asuka’s smell. After eliminating scented candles and incense sticks (fire seemed to taint the smell) Lili came up with a genius idea: _Asuka-scented deodorant._

After she was stuck by that ingenious thought, she immediately set out to find her favorite brunette. A few hours of searching later, she had finally found Asuka, looking adorably angry while standing in the middle of the magnificent fountain outside one of her favorite hotels. Lili struck a pose and pointed at the blue-clothed brunette.

“Asuka, my dear! It seems as though fate has brought us together once more!” Lili punctuated her sentence with one of her signature poses. “I again require your assistance in my endeavors!”

The frown that was present on the brunette’s face only deepened at Lili’s words. “No way! Not a chance in hell! I’m never doing anything that embarrassing ever again!”

Lili began circling Asuka, slowly walking around the stationary (and now blushing) brunette. “This time, I require something a bit different from you. The perfume is coming along nicely, but I have a revolutionary new idea that I would like to try out.”

Asuka arched an eyebrow. “A new idea huh? What idiotic idea has your dumbass mind thought up this time?”

Lili raised both of her arms high up to the sky and stood on her toes. A cat-like grin graced her features. “A new spin on an old design. That which was deemed unknown to the world will soon be brought forth through our collaboration!” Lili began twirling with increasing speed. Asuka could only stare in disbelief, cursing her misfortune at ever knowing the blonde.

“With our joined forces, we will unleash a new revolutionary scent in the deodorant business!” At the word _deodorant, _Asuka’s arms fell to her sides, and she let out a monotone “What?”

Lili completed her revolutions and punctuated each word of her next sentence with a new dynamic pose. “_Asuka. Kazama. Scented. Deodorant!”_ A beautiful flourish accompanied the end of her sentence. The Monaco blonde then put one hand on her hip and pointed at Asuka with her other. “Please allow me to smell your armpits!”

The automated geysers that surrounded the pair roared to life, as if summoned by Lili’s speech and sent up a beautiful burst of rainbow-colored water. As the first wave touched the ground, Lili suddenly remembered something from their last meeting. She positioned her hands in front of her face and slightly bent forward, letting loose a singular and very cute “Meow?”

Being dumbstruck around Lili was a normal occurrence for Asuka. So was being at a loss for words. In fact, it was almost to be expected at this point. However, sometimes Lili would say something so profound, something so utterly insane and idiotic that Asuka would get an interesting combination of confusion, anger, and frustration all at once. This was one of those times.

“Y-you… you IDIOT!” Asuka launched herself at Lili, fists clenched in anger and, as was the norm when fighting Lili, confusion. Stopping just in front of the blonde, Asuka launched a volley of punches and kicks. “Eat this, you perverted cat!”

Anticipating Asuka’s attack, Lili graciously sidestepped the brunette’s onslaught. She then covered her mouth with the back of her hand and let out an amused giggle. “I see that only violence will be able to persuade you!” Lili spun around before taking up a fighting stance. Crouching low, the blonde got ready to unleash one of her famous dropkicks.

Asuka stood her ground and shot Lili a lopsided grin. “I’m gonna kick your ass so hard that you’ll kiss the moon!” She then narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. “This is for all the bullshit you’ve put me through!”

There was no way in hell that Asuka was going to lose. Thoughts and memories from all her previous encounters with Lili flowed into her mind… _Being ambushed by Lili at school during exam week… A nice, peaceful lunch in the park ruined by the Monaco blonde… Being sniffed by her as the beautiful, amber sky slowly went dark-_ Asuka gave her head a quick shake. Someone was going to teach that dumbass blonde a lesson in manners. And that person was her.

Then, just as the two were about to launch themselves at each other, the automated geyser hidden beneath Lili shot out a cold, high-pressured blast of water that went straight up Lili’s skirt, and into her crotch.

Asuka could only let out a confused “Huh?” as Lili let out a cute squeal and collapsed onto her hands and knees. A few seconds passed before Asuka hesitantly called out to her.

“You uh... You okay?”

The blonde trembled slightly as she lifted her head to answer. “I-I’m f-fine! Th-this is nothing compared to what I’ll- “

Another cold, powerful blast of water came shooting out of the ground at record speed, hitting Lili square in the crotch. The blonde gave another cute squeal before falling to the ground, her strength sapped from her limbs from the devastating two-hit combo.

Asuka slowly crouched in front of Lili’s prostrate form. A dark red blush covered Lili’s face, and her body periodically shook from small tremors. Asuka looked behind Lili, noting the position of the mischievous geyser. “Never saw this one coming… Guess I won, huh Lili?”

Lili could only blather semi-coherent words in response. “D-Don’t th-think th-that this is over…” The Monaco blonde’s right hand slowly reached out and rested on Asuka’s left thigh. “I-I can still fight…” then Lili passed out, too over stimulated from the geyser.

* * *

Waking up was always a joyous occasion for Lili. It signified a new day, the start of a new adventure. Her soft bedsheets would caress her body as the bright rays of the morning sun fell upon her face, and thanks to a recent purchase, the scent of jasmine-scented candles would fill the air as she leapt out of bed. But sometimes, she would wake up with a cold or some other type of malady and curse the fact that something roused her from her slumber. Her current situation was an interesting combination of the two.

As she slowly regained her situational awareness, Lili noticed three things. Something warm and soft in front of her, the tingling sensation emanating from her crotch, and the distinct smell of jasmine mixed with something very familiar coming from whatever was in front of her.

Focusing her senses, she realized that she was on somebody’s back, slightly bouncing up and down as they walked. As her mind registered the feel of soft hands firmly yet gently gripping her thighs, she heard a familiar voice talking to someone.

“Sorry about all the trouble. I don’t think she needs an ambulance or anything… She’s just a bit tired from it all.”

“It’s no trouble at all, Miss Kazama. We are more than happy to accommodate the young mistress until she recovers.”

“Mistress huh? Guess that explains why you’re giving us the penthouse suite.”

“The Rochefort family has always been a highly-esteemed guest at the Sea Horses Grand Hotel…”

As the two voices continued on, Lili slowly opened her eyes. As she suspected, she was currently loaded on to Asuka Kazama’s back. Lili’s head was resting just behind Asuka’s shoulder blades, so her vision was partially obstructed by Asuka’s brown hair. After a few seconds of observation, she noted a man leading them through a hallway, and the red carpeting and golden wallpaper slowly passing by her field of view. Every so often, a silver chandelier would pass over her, its golden lights illuminating the hallway. Before long, a stature with a pair of horses running though waves came into view. The words _“The Sea Horses Grand Hotel” _were inscribed underneath.

After confirming her situation and location, Lili realized she had two choices. Alert Asuka to her new-found consciousness or stay quiet and enjoy the free piggyback ride. Choosing to enjoy the feeling (and smell) of Asuka in front of her, Lili closed her eyes and attempted to feign unconsciousness.

While Lili attempted to be as limp as possible, Asuka talked a bit with one of the hotel’s staff. Apparently, Lili and her father were frequent users of the hotel. Usually it was for business, but there were times when Lili would show up on her own and book the penthouse suite, claiming that “she needed a new perspective on life” and stay there for several days. The hotel staff would always go on high alert at these times, because the Rocheforts held a significant share in the hotel, and Lili had a reputation of being… unpredictable. However, each stay had ended without incident… most of the time. _“Sounds like she’s always been a handful of trouble,”_ Asuka inwardly mused. 

After a few minutes of walking, they came to a stop in front of the penthouse door. Once it was unlocked, the staff member gave Asuka the keycard. “Please, if there is anything that you need, don’t hesitate to let us know. The numbers for room service and the front desk can be found next to the telephone on the nightstand.” With a bow and a flourish, he gestured towards the open suite.

“Thanks again. You uh… you can put this on Lili’s tab.” Asuka’s fleetingly thought about paying the bill, mostly out of habit, but quickly remembered that this was a penthouse suite in a 5-star hotel.

The staff member smiled. “Do not be worried! Consider this stay to be on the house. You are free to stay for as long as you like, compliments of the manager.” He leaned in towards Asuka and whispered conspiratorially. “Personally, I think he’s just happy that Lili is passed out. The entire staff can rest easy that she won’t be able to pull any of her mischievous schemes in her state.”

Asuka quirked one of her brown eyebrows. “Schemes?”

“Once, she replaced every fruit and vegetable in the kitchens with potatoes. Imagine the shock of the chefs! The mango cheesecake that they so lovingly crafted ended up turning into some sort of potato abomination!”

Inwardly, Asuka thought that any chef that couldn’t tell the difference between a mango and a potato had no business being one, but instead of expressing her thoughts she let out a laugh and gave the staff member a smile before stepping into the suite.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to keep an eye on her. She won’t be causing any trouble this time around.”

After another bow, the staff member closed the door and left. As Asuka searched for the master bedroom, she talked out loud to herself, thinking that Lili was still passed out. “What a pain in the ass… I can’t believe I had to haul this idiot all the way over here… But then again, I got to get into this amazing penthouse suite, so it’s not all bad.”

Finally finding the bedroom, Asuka sat down on the edge of the bed and prepared to let Lili fall backwards. However, after letting go of Lili’s thighs, she suddenly felt the blonde latch onto her.

“What the hell-! “

Lili gave a small giggle. “My compliments to my savior. If it weren’t for you, I would be face down in a ditch somewhere, or perhaps even worse, selling vacuum cleaners in Bolivia right now!”

Asuka struggled in vain to get Lili off her back. The blonde was tightly embracing her midsection with her legs, and her arms were wrapped around Asuka’s shoulders. “Get off of me! You’re still wet from that stupid geyser!” After a few seconds of flailing, the brunette let out a weary sigh. “Fine. Have it your way.”

Lili was busy enjoying rubbing her cheek against Asuka’s back and stealing small sniffs of Asuka’s hair (all while giggling like a little schoolgirl) when the brunette suddenly fell backwards on to the bed. Crushed between the cold, plump mattress and Asuka’s warm, soft body, it was Lili’s turn to flail.

“I give! I give! I was just teasing, I’ll release you from my grasp!” After Lili finally let her go, Asuka slowly got up and glared at the blonde.

“You owe me big. BIG, you hear me? I spent the last couple of minutes hauling your sorry ass up here. There wasn’t a lot of places I could have taken you at this time of the night, we’re lucky that the manager here recognized you…” Asuka crossed her arms and deepened her frown. It didn’t look like Lili was in any kind of pain from her… “experience,” just a bit wet from the waist down. The back of Asuka’s shirt was wet as well, thanks to transporting the Monaco blonde. “You’re not hurt anywhere, are you?”

Lili gave her a cute smile in response. “Not at all! Nothing out of the ordinary here.”

Asuka uncrossed her arms and let out a short sigh. She didn’t know whether or not to trust the blonde. “You sure? You were knocked out for a pretty long time there. No bumps, bruises or anything else on you?”

At Asuka’s further insistence, Lili bashfully answered. “Well... there is a slight sort of tingling in my… well…” Lili’s expression became sheepish as she crossed her legs and looked away from Asuka. “…nether regions.”

A radiant blush formed on both of the girls’ faces. Asuka hastily spun around and cleared her throat as Lili shyly played with the edge of her skirt.

“O-Oh right! I-I guess your… yeah… it makes sense that you would be feeling something d-down there.” Asuka slowly looked over her shoulder at Lili, who was staring fixedly into a corner as her hands fiddled with her skirt. Asuka took notice of Lili’s legs, which were moving slowly against each other.

“Y-you should undress and get yourself dry as soon as possible.” Lili looked up and shyly caught Asuka’s eye, a burning blush gracing her pretty features. There was a small pause before she responded.

“R-Right! I’ll do just that!” Then, in a bold move that surprised both parties, Lili reached under her skirt and began to pull down her panties.

Asuka, in a state of panic, placed her hands on top of Lili’s and stopped the blonde just as her white panties began appearing from under her skirt.

“You i-idiot! Do that in the bathroom! What the hell are you thinking!?”

“M-My apologies! You’re absolutely right!”

Lili pulled her panties back up and leapt up off the bed with surprising speed, before dashing off into the master bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, she leaned upon the marble countertop and stared into the big mirror in front of her. Her face was burning red, and her blonde hair was a bit frazzled. The top half of her outfit was dry, but her skirt was more than a little wet from the geyser. Most notably (and uncomfortably) however, was her panties. They were positively soaked from earlier, having been the subject of two direct hits from the geyser.

Lili sighed as she once again peeled off her panties. Once she had gotten them free from both of her legs, she decided to hang them up in the shower to dry. Thinking that she could speed up the process by blowing them with a hairdryer, Lili began searching through the drawers underneath the marble countertop.

Outside the bathroom, Asuka was slowly calming her own nerves after Lili’s bold little stunt. Inwardly, she asked herself how the hell did she keep getting herself into these types of situations. The sounds of someone rummaging through the bathroom drawers answered her.

_“Right. Because of Lili.” _For the second time that night, Asuka shook her head and tried to focus at the task at hand. The lower back of her shirt was wet from hauling Lili around. Wanting to get out of her soggy clothes, Asuka unbuttoned her shirt and hung it on a hanger that she got from the nearby walk-in closet. Now wearing only a red tube top and denim shorts, Asuka sat down on the corner of bed and waited for Lili to finish up in the bathroom.

“I wonder if she’s ok in there…” the sounds of Lili searching for something continued in the background. “More importantly, what the hell are we going to do now? Maybe we should order some room service and watch a movie while we wait for our clothes to dry…”

Asuka eyed the room service menu on the nightstand behind her. After a short pause, she snatched it up with a smile. “Well, the guy said that our stay was on the house! And besides, if they still bill us for food, Lili can pay for it.” The brunette opened the menu and buried her face into it, obsessing over all of the extravagant meals and cuisine within.

Inside the bathroom, Lili finally found the hairdryer inside the last possible drawer she could search. Pulling it from the depths of the drawer with a flourish, she held the hairdryer high above her head and struck a pose that was similar to that of a blonde-muscle man in an old cartoon that Sebastian liked to watch. Thanks to her sudden movement, the front of her skirt flipped up for a brief second, but that’s all that it took for Lili notice that something was off.

Putting the hairdryer down, she slowly lifted the front of her skirt while looking cautiously in the mirror. Soft blonde curls outlined the shape of her vagina, which was now an unnatural shade of dark pink. Her clitoral hood was bright red, and when Lili tenderly touched it, a jolt of electricity went through her body. Suppressing a moan, she braced herself with one hand on the countertop, while slowly spreading her labia open with the other.

“T-There’s nothing wrong down there, right?” Lili was worried that maybe the geyser had done something to her. In an attempt to calm her fears, the blonde began an intensive investigation into the state of her nether regions.

Unfortunately, Lili couldn’t see herself all that well in the mirror. She tried a variety of poses, but after getting on the countertop and kneeling in front of the mirror, she decided that it would probably be better to ask someone else to check for her. She thought about calling Sebastian, her ever courteous butler, but immediately decided that no matter how close the two were, there was no chance in hell that he would see her like this.

“Wow! Would you look at this!” Asuka’s voice rang through the door, accompanied by raucous laughter. “We’re having steak for dinner tonight, absolutely! But wait… look at this filet mignon….”

_“She’s probably checking out the menu,”_ Lili thought as she silently got off the counter. With both feet firmly on the bathroom floor, she put her thumb under her chin and silently thought about what to do. She could ask room service to bring up a small mirror or something similar, but she really wanted to have a second opinion, just in case. Another gasp and exclamation from the bedroom brought Asuka back onto her mind.

_There was no other option. She would have to ask Asuka to take a look at her nether regions._

Usually, Lili would be all for teasing Asuka, forever enjoying that flustered look that the brunette would get on her face. But this time, Lili would end up being the one who was bewildered. If anything, the reversal of roles would be an interesting experience for the both of them. With a shrug and a sigh, Lili straightened her skirt and walked out of the master bathroom.

“Hey Lili, check this out! We _have _to order something from the menu here! I mean look at this, they-“ Asuka stopped short at the look on Lili’s face. A deep blush played on Lili’s features, and she looked steadily at the ground on front of her. Both of her hands were tightly gripping the front of her white skirt. The blonde looked positively adorable, like a shy kitten who was getting used to a new home.

“Hey… is something wrong?” Asuka put the menu back on the nightstand and got up off the bed. The brunette had a worried look on her face as she came to a stop just in front of Lili. The blonde continued to look downwards.

“Lili? What’s up?” Asuka put a hand or Lili’s right shoulder. Seeing this new, shy side of Lili worried Asuka, who was a bit freaked out at the radical change in Lili’s demeanor. The brunette was used to the blonde being as dynamic and lively as possible. A quiet, embarrassed Lili was a new and mysterious thing for her.

Lili slowly raised her head and stared into Asuka’s eyes. Bashfully, she made her request.

“A-Asuka?”

“You okay? You’re acting kind of weird here Lili-”

“C-could you… umm…. perhaps look at something for me? I-I don’t know who else to ask….”

“What is it?”

“C-could you look at my…. M-my… N-nether regions?”

Asuka’s face went completely blank as she answered with a monotone “Excuse me?” Lili became very flustered, thinking that Asuka didn’t understand or didn’t hear her. She attempted to clarify her request, using language that would be very befitting for a lady such as herself.

“M-my… p-p…pussy. Please look at my pussy!”

Asuka’s jaw dropped as the full extent of Lili's request hit her like a ton of bricks.

** _UNTIL THE NEXT DANCE…_ **


End file.
